1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component of a roaster, and more particularly to a roasting drum with multiple drums mounted around each other in sequence for evenly roasting heated goods such as coffee beans, chestnuts, peanuts, sesame seeds, and almonds, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Roasters are heating devices utilized for roasting heated goods such as coffee beans, chestnuts, grains, etc. For roasting goods evenly, a conventional roaster has an inner drum, and the inner drum has multiple blending sheets or a spiral sheet formed inside the inner drum. The inner drum rotates constantly as the roaster is operating. The coffee beans are repeatedly stirred by the blending sheets or the spiral sheet of the inner drum.
For example, Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M376162 has disclosed a roaster having a spiral blending sheet formed on an inner surface of an inner drum, and the inner drum is disposed obliquely. Coffee beans inside the inner drum are repeatedly stirred by the spiral blending.
Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M477166 has disclosed an additional roaster with a spiral blending sheet is formed on an inner surface of a rotating drum. The rotating drum is driven by a driving assembly and repeatedly rotates clockwise and counter-clockwise to make coffee beans inside the rotating drum continuously stirred.
Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M527217 has disclosed another conventional roaster having a spiral blending assembly. The spiral blending assembly is fastened on an inner surface of a rotating drum. The spiral blending assembly has a pair of spiral blending sheets with two opposite twisting directions. Each one of the two spiral blending sheets is fastened with multiple far-infrared ceramic plates for emitting far infrared rays to heat coffee beans. The rotating drum rotates, and coffee beans inside the rotating drum are stirred by the two spiral blending sheets with opposite twisting directions and are heated evenly.
Each one of the conventional roasters equipped with at least one spiral blending sheet just has one single rotating drum. Therefore, only coffee beans disposed at a bottom of the rotating drum are stirred by the at least one spiral blending sheet. Or only a portion of the heated goods is continuously stirred, and tastes and qualities of the heated goods are affected.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional roaster with one single rotating drum, the present invention provides a roasting drum of a roaster to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.